Minha Paz!
by Garota Anonima
Summary: “Sabe filha, quando duas estrelas colidem, elas se tornam uma só...”; Song-fic da música 'Minha Paz', do Glória. Blackwater dividida em cinco capitulos.
1. Quando duas estrelas colidem

**Título:** Minha Paz  
**Shipper:** Blackwater  
**POV:** 3ª pessoa  
**Gênero:** Romance dramático  
**Disclaimer:** Se twilight me pertencesse eu não estaria aqui, escrevendo fictions a respeito dele, e sim curtindo minha grana com o cast do filme na Itália (?). Só o Jasper, esse sim, um dia, vai me pertencer. '-' /sonhamuitoalto

**Sumário:** Uma batalha fracassada. Vários mortos. Uma sobrevivente. E a vida, como prosseguir, quando tudo que você conhece desmoronou na sua frente? "_Saudade é a pior coisa, depois que vem a melhor..."_

**Teaser: **"Sabe filha, quando duas estrelas colidem, elas se tornam uma só..."

**N/A: **Essa song-fic está dividida em cinco partes e já está pronta. Conforme os comentários eu posto mais rápido, ou mais demorado (H)  
**N/A:** Fiction song-fic da musica Minha Paz, do Gloria. Fica tudo muito mais interessante se vocês lerem ouvindo a musica, eu recomendo. http : // www . youtube . com / watch?v=luRNNWd27IA

**

* * *

****MINHA PAZ – PRIMEIRA PARTE**

_(Saudade é a pior coisa, depois que veio a melhor)_

* * *

(Dois anos antes dos acontecimentos de Crepúsculo)

"_Sabe filha, quando duas estrelas colidem, elas se tornam uma só" __— Harry explicava para a filha, enquanto observava seu semblante triste, com olhos perdidos na mata. "Você entende?"_

"_Sim papai, eu entendo" — Leah respondeu, com um aceno de cabeça. Os rastros de grossas lágrimas, que haviam cessado por falta de mais liquido, diziam que a garota compreendia. Mas que não aceitava que a estrela destinada a ela, pudesse colidir com outra. Não a _sua_ estrela. Sua estrela não havia colidido com outra. Sam não podia amar Emily._

"**Tente me olhar, e provar que meu mundo acabou.  
****tente me mostrar que nada r****estou"**

_Quando duas estrelas colidem, elas se tornam uma só..._

A garota podia ouvir nitidamente a voz do pai, mesmo sabendo que ele estava morto a três anos e a frase estivesse se referindo a Sam e Emily.

Mas agora... Agora aquela frase servia para ela. Leah e Jacob eram as duas maiores estrelas de La Push. Era mais que natural que colidissem. Se Sam não tivesse sido o primeiro, a garota tinha certeza de que ela e Jacob seriam os alfas. Talvez fosse por isso que ele era o seu _imprinting_.

E naquela hora, naquele lugar, não havia ninguém que se arriscasse a dizer para ela que seu mundo não havia acabado. O que você deve sentir quando sua _imprinting_ morre?

Leah deitou-se na grama seca com as pernas pendidas no penhasco. Abriu os braços e olhou o céu nublado que se estendia acima de seu corpo. Fechou os olhos e uma lágrima escorreu. Todos mortos. Os vampiros italianos haviam executado a todos os sanguessugas, e por tabela, a todos os lobos que defendiam a monstrinha, filhote de aberração.

Leah sentiu seu peito queimar. Soluços tomaram conta de sua garganta e as lágrimas rolavam desinibidas pelo seu rosto. A raiva tomou conta dela. Bella conseguia estragar tudo. Porque eles não haviam matado a monstrinha quando ela nasceu? Porque Seth teve de ter uma impressão com ela?

Seth. Os soluços deram trégua a sua garganta, e as lagrimas dançaram sobre sua bochechas, que ergueram-se levemente em uma gargalhada baixa, triste e saudosa. Leah não conseguia acreditar que Seth jamais encheria a casa com sua gargalhada estrondosa, que jamais teria de brigar em forma de lobo com ele, pelo ultimo pedaço de bolo de laranja. Ela não conseguia acreditar que ele não a olharia mais, não aconselharia mais. Ela não acreditava em uma vida longe do caçula dos Clearwater.

Ela sentia a falta de Seth. Ela sentia a falta de Embry falando pornografia e frases pervertidas, e pensando em momentos impróprios durante as ronda. Ela sentia a falta de Paul esquentadinho, de Jared conselheiro, de Quil pensativo... Ela sentia falta de Sam, e da dor que ele lhe causava. Ela ainda o amava, mesmo que de uma maneira diferente, e sem intensidade. Ela sentia falta até mesmo dos lobos mais novos, que descobriram sua descendência alguns dias antes da batalha. Que surgiram para morrer.

E Jacob. Como Leah sentia falta de Jacob. Era inexplicável as sensações que aquele guri lhe proporcionou. A forma como se amaram. Leah se contorceu em dor. Nem mesmo sua mãe tinha coragem de lhe dizer que tudo ficaria bem de novo. Sue sabia o que era perder o amor de sua vida. Sabia que nada, _jamais_, seria rosa outra vez.

Não havia restado nada para Leah. Aliás, havia restado para ela, apenas aquilo que fora o motivo de sua sobrevivência.

.

.

.

**N/A:** Então, já que gostaram da minha primeira Blackwater, eu decidi escrever outra, totalmente inspirada no meu pior momento "deprê", obrigada. Espero que gostem, eu tentei, mais uma vez, fugir do obvio, de quebrar imprintings ou da Leah morrendo por causa delas. Espero que gostem e comentem! E sim, ouçam a musica, realmente vale a pena.

Ah, mais uma coisa? Vejam o botão verde, como ele é atraente *-* Clica nele vai.  
E já que ta clicanto, o que custa clicar no outro botãozinho ali, _**GO**_!

Obrigada.

xo . xo  
Bea;


	2. Saudade é a pior coisa

**N/A:** Fiction song-fic da musica Minha Paz, do Gloria. Fica tudo muito mais interessante se vocês lerem ouvindo a musica, eu recomendo. http : // www . youtube . com / watch?v=luRNNWd27IA

-

-

"**Se o tempo parar pra nós dois, vou tentar te guardar.  
****E eu deixo a saudade aqui, pra tentar continuar"**

_Saudade é a pior coisa, depois que vem a melhor..._

Quando seu tempo parou, Leah desmoronou. Sentiu as pernas doerem, o peito arder. Sentiu falta do ar, mesmo respirando profunda e freneticamente. Não viu nada, estava tudo turvo. Pode sentir o gosto de sal na boca e o grito escapando de seus pulmões.

Todos consolaram Sue pela perda do filho, Emily e Kim pela perda dos namorados, e Clair pela perda do melhor amigo. Consolaram Rachel pela perda de Paul e Jacob, e Billy pela perda do único e amado filho.

Mas todos esqueceram-se da menina Clearwatrer. Dela que agora seria alfa, afinal de contas, ela não era a Beta do bando de Jake? Todos esqueceram da morena que havia perdido o irmão, o melhor amigo e o amado. Da garota que perdeu seus dois bandos. Que perdeu o chão, o céu e o ar.

Leah correu. Ela correu como se o mundo estivesse acabando. Aliás, de fato ele estava acabando. Ela correu como nunca até onde saberia que a luta seria travada. O cheiro de seu bando e do bando de Sam ainda era recente, assim como o cheiro de sanguessugas. A medida que chegava perto da clareira, seus sentidos se apuraram, e o cheiro de fumaça invadiu sua narinas.

Na grande clareira, tudo que Leah via eram as chamas consumindo os milhares de corpos ali dispostos. Foi tudo o que Leah viu, antes de apagar.

-

Já fazia uma semana que eles haviam ido embora, e Leah ainda pensava que chegaria em casa e encontraria Seth jogado no sofá, de ponta cabeça, zapeando os canais de TV, enquanto espera pelo anoitecer. Que encontraria Jacob assaltando sua geladeira, o chamaria de folgado, ele iria retrucar, ela o socaria, e eles se beijariam, com possessividade e medo de serem pegos no flagra pelo mais novo.

A saudade que Leah sentia dos tempos em que era relativamente feliz, a estava matando por dentro. Aquele canto, naquele penhasco, era o lugar onde Leah deixava a saudade. Era só a li que ela se permitia chorar, sentir-se fraca, vulnerável. Era ali que ela sentia toda a angustia, dor, perda. Todo o desesperdo, o amor acumulado, o abandono. Só ali ela deixava o vazio que jamais seria preenchido como deveria, aparecer. Ali, naquele amplo campo, logo acima do mar, que o lugar se fechava. Era um espaço sem nem ao menos ar. Só ali ela se permitia sentir aquela dor indiscritivel.

Mas ali a saudade ficava. Porque ela precisava ser forte. Por sua mãe. Por si mesma. Pelo seu filho. Ela precisava continuar.

**.**

**.**

**N/a: **gente, valeu pelas reviews. Que bunitinho :B Espero continuar a ter comentarios. Vamos lá, para todas que curtem Blackwater. Dedico esse capitulo a garota que me inspirou nas minhas Blackwater; Obrigada por tudo **Oráculo** *-*

Obrigada a todas, espero os comentários de vocês. Sei que é tudo muito pequeno e que eu demorei. Mas se eu tiver pelo menos mais 4 review eu posto mais na sexta a noite.

xo . xo  
Bea.


	3. Imprinting

**N/A:** Fiction song-fic da musica Minha Paz, do Gloria. Fica tudo muito mais interessante se vocês lerem ouvindo a musica, eu recomendo. http : // www . youtube . com / watch?v=luRNNWd27IA

.

.

.

"**(Hoje perco você, em meus braços e morro um pouco mais)  
****Hoje perco você em mim, mesmo assim vou vivendo  
****Viver, sem você aqui, sem você sorrir pra mim, e só mais uma vez "**

_Flashback_

— _Podem me dizer aonde estavam? — Leah caminhava furiosa em direção a Seth e Jacob, que se encontravam perto do topo do penhasco, de onde gostavam de saltar._

_A menina pode ver o irmão mais novo dar alguns risinhos e correr na direção da floresta, enquanto o alfa vinha em sua direção. Eles pararam a menos de um metro de distancia um do outro._

— _Oi Lee. Eu estou bem, obrigada por perguntar. — ele sorriu abertamente, mas dessa vez o sorriso não surtiu o efeito que ele gostaria._

— _Não foi o que eu perguntei, animal. — ela falou furiosa, batendo do ombro do maior. —Vocês sumiram por seis dias! Mamãe ficou doente de preocupação com o Seth. — ela esbravejou._

— _É, concordo que não foi uma atitude muito honrada. Vou me desculpar com Sue mais tarde. — ele sorriu de novo, e passou por Leah, indo em direção a aldeia._

— _Não respondeu a minha pergunta. — a beta gritou, fazendo virar nos calcanhares e olha-la._

— _Não interessa realmente. — ele deu de ombros._

— _Não...? Mas que diabos, Black. Até onde me lembro faço parte deste bando e tenho todo o direito de saber! — gritou mais uma vez._

— _Acalme-se mulher, pare de gritar. Parece louca. Estávamos treinando. — explicou, calmo, a contra gosto._

— _Treinando? E eu fico aqui, feito uma idiota?_

— _Seth não queria colocá-la no meio disso. — ele confessou uma mentira. _

— _Seth? Pelo amor de Deus, Black. Ele é uma criança, não sabe o que diz. Treinavam para o que? Mais algum bando de vampiros atrás de sua amada por vingança? — ela riu sem humor._

— _Eu não amo Bella. — ele respondeu com os olhos cerrados. — Já disse que não interessa a você._

— _Droga Black, eu ainda sou a beta desse bando! — gritou mais uma vez._

— _Você quer fazer o favor de parar de gritar? — eles se aproximavam._

— _Você quer me contar?_

— _Merda Leah, você não deveria saber disso! — ele falou cansado, levando a mão aos cabelos, como que os fosse arrancar._

— _Eu faço parte dessa porcaria de bando. Eu _mereço _saber. — ela cerrou os olhos para ele._

_Jacob suspirou vencido, largando as mãos ao lado do corpo._

— _Um clã de vampiros italianos, a "realeza", está vindo atrás de Reneesme, e os Cullens precisam de ajuda para fazê-los escutar a menina._

— _E por que nos vamos defende-los mesmo? Quer dizer, já que você supostamente não ama mais a Bella. — ela falou com pouca convicção._

— _Seth teve uma impressão com a garota. Você não saberia o que é perder a razão do seu _imprinting._ Ele vai estar lá, de qualquer maneira. Ele vai defende-la. Não vou deixa-lo entrar nessa luta sozinho. — Jacob falou firme, como seu pai fazia quando lhe falava que havia vida após Sam. Mesmo que ela só entendesse isso agora._

— _Eu não entenderia? — Jacob abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Leah prosseguiu. — Sam está vivo, e com outra. Isso é pior! — berrou._

— _Como Sam sempre vem parar no meio de nossas conversas? E fique calma, por favor! — Jacob gritou contra a garota, com o ciúme nítido na voz. _

_Mas este passou despercebido pela ira de Leah. As mãos dela estavam cerradas em punho, e tremiam de leve. Ela segurava a raiva dentro de si._

— _Isso não tem nada a ver com Sam ou o fato de eu não estar calma. Eu quero lutar com vocês, não vou deixar meu bando sozinho! — bradou autoritária, firmando o pé._

— _Você . Não . Vai! —Jacob sibilou com a voz de comando do alfa que era._

— _Isso é ridículo, eu ainda sou a beta desse bando. Sou mais rápida que você e tão forte quanto qualquer outro garoto dos dois bandos, por que não posso? Por acaso acha que vou atrasar vocês? Qual é Black, nós dois sabemos o quando eu posso ser útil... — Leah continua falando, se Jacob não tivesse gritado mais alto._

— _Não vou deixar você arriscar a sua vida e a do bebê! — Leah fechou a boca no mesmo instante. Abriu-a e fechu novamente, repetindo o gento umas três vezes, até finalmente soltar algo inteligível._

— _Como... Como você sabe? — suas mãos voaram defencivas até seu ventre, ainda reto. Seu bebê não era muito maior do que seu mindinho._

_Jacob riu sem humor e encarou Leah fundo nos olhos negros._

— _Até quando você achava que conseguiria esconder os batimentos cardíacos do bebê? — ele perguntou tristemente._

_Leah o olhou abobalhada, e sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. Esfregou a bochecha rapidamente, e desviou os olhos de Jacob._

— _Não interessa. Eu posso proteger a nós dois. Nunca deixaria acontecer nada ao bebê e..._

— _Podemos morrer nessa batalha Leah..._

— _Porque você diz uma coisa dessas? — gritou novamente, sentidno as lagrimas pesarem em seus olhos. Porque ele precisava surgir com a possibilidade de mortes? Eles eram um bando grande e forte. Jamais perderiam para vampiros. Eles venceram vampiros recém-criados._

— _Porque é a verdade Leah! Não vou permitir que você arrisque a vida..._

— _Merda Black, ninguém vai morrer! — gritou mais ainda, esfregando a bochecha mais uma vez, devido as lágrimas._

— _Não posso permitir que minha _imprinting _corra esse risco. Você _fica_! — ele falou mais autoritário do que nunca._

_Mas Leah não prestou atenção nisso. Ela parou de respirar quando ele soltou a palavra _imprinting_._

— _Você disse... — sua voz morreu no ar. _Uma Leah tão frágil.

— _Eu amo você, garota. — ele sorriu, o sorriso Jacob. O sorriso que fazia o sol se esconder com vergonha de seu brilho pouco avantajado._

— _Diabos Black... — Leah se jogou nos braços de Jacob, se entregando em um beijo terno e selvagem ao mesmo tempo. Um beijo como ela jamais havia dado._

_Com Jacob tudo era sempre novo, inesperado. Inusitado. E Leah gostava de coisas novas._

_Flashback_

Leah não sabia como havia conseguido perder Jacob. Como Deus havia permitido tal coisa. Não sabia como podia perde-lo em si mesma. Ela sentia falta daquele sorriso. Ela sentia falta dos braços quentes, das brigas, das noites em claro. Ela sentia falta da vida que ele trazia e dasmariposas no seu estomago cada vez que ele se aproximava.

A garota não acreditava em um mundo sem Jacob. Sol é vida. Não existe mundo sem sol. A terra gira em torno do sol. Ele é o centro de tudo. A maior estrela. Leah era como um planeta sem sol; ela continuava a fazer sua órbita usual, mas não tinha mais sentido sem o sol ali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: **ahh galerinha, sorry não ter postado na sexta, mas eu tava quase morrendo D: então to postando só hoje. to quase sem voz, se eu ficar sem quero ver como eu vou fazer para trabalhar amanhã OAKSOKASKAOSKAOSKAOSK. gente, valeu pelos cinco comentarios *----*, estão gostando? mesmo mesmo? valeu galeraaaa :D

agradecimentos as leitoras não-logadas:

**nathmeireles:** sim sim, ela está *O* OAKSOAKSAOKSOAKSOAKSOAKS. ahh, você explicou que o choro tinha uma causa justo né? eu me jogava de um penhasco ao som de Muse se o bando morresse '-'

valeu pelos comentário mesmo gente, esse post foi maior né? que tal se vocês me desses uns seis comentarios por ele então?

adoramo vocês

xo . xo  
Bea.


	4. Vento traz você de novo

N/A: Fica tudo muito mais interessante se vocês lerem ouvindo a musica, eu recomendo. http : // www . youtube . com / watch?v=luRNNWd27IA

.

.

.

.

"**Deixa eu te falar, eu procuro você em todos os cantos  
****mas só em você, eu encontro minha paz."**

Leah puxou os braços para junto de seu estômago. Fechou os olhos e ficou em silêncio. Balançou os pés efusivamente no penhasco. O ventou uivou ao seu ouvido. Como uma risada gostosa. Como a risada gostosa de Jacob.

Ela riu junto do vento.

— Te procurei por todas as partes! — jogou as palavras ao vento, e ficou em silêncio novamente, como se esperasse por uma resposta.

Mas ela sabia que não viria resposta nenhuma. Depois do episodio fatídico, tudo que Leah tinha com Jacob eram momentos. Momentos breves de uma vida a dois.

Ela ouvia o riso dele no vento. Sentia seu cheiro em seus lençóis, via seus olhos bondosos em alguma criança que passava correndo pela reserva. Sentia o seu calor no sol que tocava sua pele... Leah tinha momentos com Jacob, mesmo que inconscientemente. E isso é tudo que sobra pra você. Momentos com a pessoa que você ama.

Engraçado a palavra amar. Leah sempre acreditou que uma _imprinting_ não era amor. Acreditava que era algo trágico demais. Um sentimento imposto a você, forçado. Algo com uma pessoa que você até então não conhecia. Uma espécie de amor a primeira vista, só que forçado. Deveria ser doloroso, visto que perder sua _imprinting_ era inestimável. Talvez ser rejeitado por ela também fosse.

Mas era amor. Era um amor descontrolado. Um amor imprevisível. Talvez Leah não se sentisse mal por amá-lo como o amava, sabendo que, ao contrario dos outros lobos, sua _imprinting_ veio com o tempo. Porque ela teve a chance de conhecer a razão da sua existência desde criança. Leah não acordou um dia e simplesmente descobriu estar "imprintada" em Jacob. Foi algo que foi construído, da mesma maneira que havia acontecido com Sam.

A diferença era que; com Sam, Leah sentia que havia encontrado uma parte sua que faltava, e com Jacob, parecia que nunca havia faltado parte nenhuma. Ela só era completa com ele. Era só nele que Leah sentia paz, sentia calma, sentia alegria. Era só com ele.

E agora, o que fazer? O que fazer quando a razão da sua alegria morre? Morrer junto, lógico!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A:** Own minha galerinha. eu ando tão desanimada e sem criatividade ultimamente. D: Tudo tão triste. Até esqueci daqui :X desculpa mesmo, prometo não demorar com o proximo post. u.ú  
Own, preciso de uma injeção de animo, alguém sabe como eu consigo isso?

Valeu pelos 7 comentários. E pra **nathmeireles**, eu não conheço nenhuma mandinga quileute que traga os Bandos de volta. ;__; Você conhece?

Bih.


	5. Por que o sol tem que morrer?

"**Outra vez, agarro meus sonhos e deixo o vento te trazer.  
Todo o frio vazio que sinto e sofro, nunca te esquecer (Nunca mais! nunca mais!)  
Mais uma vez, ver você sorrir.  
Só mais uma vez pra mim,  
só mais uma vez..."  
**_(Quando o encanto acaba... Por que o sol tem que morrer?)_

Leah sentou-se, sentindo o vento soprar mais forte e mais gelado. Ela deixou que o vento trouxesse Jacob até ela. Trouxesse a sua risada. Ela deixou que o frio entrasse nela, e que o vazio se espalhasse pelo seu corpo, como sempre acontecia quando ela estava naquele campo amplo e aberto, naquele campo sem ar.

Leah sentiu toda angustia, o pânico. Ela queria **— **e desejava **— **mais do que tudo em sua vida, que Jacob pudesse estar ali com ela. Que ele pudesse abraçá-la novamente, que ele pudesse sorrir pra ela. Ela o queria, só mais uma vez. Ela queria poder contar seus medos para ele. Ela seria uma boa mãe?

O pânico era inegável.

Leah colocou as mãos sobre o ventre que começava a ficar convexo. Ele acabara de entrar no quarto mês. A menina olhou a imensidão azul sob seus pés e lembrou das palavras de Billy, a alguns anos atrás.

"_Quando um lobo morre, ele não vai completamente. Não se sua_ imprinting_ ainda estiver viva. Ele tem o dever de amá-la e protegê-la. Um lobo nunca morre enquanto for lembrado e seu amor sentido e retribuído."_

Ela riu amarga e sentiu mais algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Apertou com um pouco mais de força seu ventre, o médico havia dito que os quatro primeiros meses eram cruciais para o bebê, e Leah tentava tomar o maior cuidado possível. Ele era um pedacinho de Jacob que ela conseguiu salvar. Ela continuava a se perguntar se faria a coisa certa.

Leah se levantou, meio cambaleando. Ela estava começando a ficar tonta. Ficou bem na beirada do penhasco. Lembrou de quando ela e os garotos saltavam dali, _por pura diversão._ Um sorriso triste se formou em seu rosto, uma ultima vez. A menina fechou os olhos e abriu os braços, receosa. O vento soprou forte e irregular. Seus cabelos negros e longos chicoteavam o ar. Parecia que o vento tentava afastá-la da ponta.

"_Leah, por favor..."_

Ela ouviu tão nítido. Mais lágrimas escorreram e uma risada gostosa e feliz escapou de sua boca. Ela deu mais um passo em direção a queda do penhasco.

"_Deixe de ser cabeça dura, Leah..."_

E mais lágrimas e mais sorrisos e risadas vindas da garota. Mais vento forte.

— Jacob... — arriscou mais um passo, e pedras caíram pelo penhasco. Ela estava muito perto.

"_Que droga mulher, você tem problema de audição?"_

— Jake, Jake! — gritou para o vento, abrindo os olhos de súbito.

As duas esmeraldas focaram o oceano, e Leah recuou um, dois, três passos. Recuou até que estivesse segura o suficiente. A garota retirou do bolso uma figura pequena, seu ultimo ultra-som. O vento ainda era forte.

— Eu amo você. — declarou, estendendo a mão no ar, e soltando a figura, que o vento se encarregou de levar.

Leah secou o rosto. Um ultima vez, era tudo que ela pedia naquele lugar, uma ultima vez com Jacob. E ela sempre conseguia. Leah guardou toda a magoa, tristeza. Toda a saudade. Leah embalou esses sentimentos e os escondeu ali naquele penhasco, antes de sair correndo em direção a sua casa. Aquele lugar a estava deixando sem ar de novo. Difícil de respirar.

Leah caminhou de volta a reserva, e deixou Jacob guardado no único lugar em que ela se permitia lembrar dele.

Ela voltou, porque ela precisava ser forte. Ela precisava ser forte, para todas aquelas que haviam perdido irmãos, filhos e maridos.

Porque Leah era a alfa. E porque ser forte foi o que ela aprendeu com o _seu_ alfa.

Assim como o valor de ser realmente amada.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**N/A:** Gente, eu só queria agradecer a quem leu essa fic. Desculpem a quem eu fiz chorar, mas essa era mesmo a intenção. Espero do fundo do meu coração que essa fic tenha conquistado mais algumas pessoas para o lado Blackwater da força, e foi um prazer imenso escrever ela. Acho que eu consegui sim passar o sentimento forte que eu queria, e bem, mesmo sem sol a vida da Leah continua.

Obrigada por tudo e prometo uma proxima Blackwater sem mortes! HAHAHAHA

Amo vocês, e vocês sabem que me amam. HAHA'

xo . xo  
Bih.


End file.
